El celo de la Lord Dragon
by the only 95
Summary: Los dragones en un época de madures atraviesan por la etapa de celo y la líder de todos ellos Ember no es excepción a esa regla, sin embargo típico a su carácter ella busca ser la dominante en la relación, algo que ningún dragón macho que se respete esta dispuesto aceptar... aun que... tal vez... si existe un dragón criado por ponis que puede ser el objetivo de la Lord Dragón.
1. Chapter 1

En el reino dragón gobernaba ahora Ember la nueva Señora Dragón, luego de que el antiguo Señor Dragón Torch, su padre, haya convocado a todos los dragones para que pasen el Reto del Fuego donde solo uno saldría victorioso; grande fue la sorpresa e indignación de Torch al ver que su hija había no solo participado sino también ganado ya que él, ser un Señor Dragón se requería ser grande y fuerte, pero al final se disculpo con su hija por subestimarla y en un mes se dio cuenta que ella tenía grandes habilidades para liderar a los dragones, con solo saber eso el antiguo Señor Dragon Torch se sintió más tranquilo y pudo tomarse unas largas vacaciones ya que ser el líder de los dragones era muy estresante.

–Señorita Dragón Ember, los dragones del norte reclaman que su peticiones sean acatadas, de lo contrario no darán parte de sus recursos para ayudar a los dragones del sur – dijo una dragona blanca de espinas azules, a simple vista se notaba que era mucho mayor.

Ember, la nueva líder de los dragones ahora se encontraba sentada en su trono de piedra sosteniendo el cetro en su garra izquierda. La expresión de su rostro era una mescla de aburrimiento y fastidio.

– _*Con razón mi padre se tomo tan rápido sus vacaciones*_ – una leve llama salió de sus fosas nasales.

Desde que había asumido el poder, solo le llegaban pedidos de las comunidades en las tierras de los dragones; algunos pedían más alimento y otros, más oro y gemas. Siempre pedían, pedían y pedían pero nunca ayudaban. Fue un duro comienzo pero con perseverancia logro que por lo menos entre las comunidades hagan una especie de trueque, algo como "Hoy te ayudo yo, mañana me ayudas tú", lo aprendió esa vez con ese pequeño dragón Spike y sus amigas ponis, que cabe recalcar hasta ahora no los ha vuelto a ver.

De la nada su respiración se volvió mas pesada y su mirada comenzó a perderse, un leve vapor salía de sus fosas nasales y hasta comenzó a sudar. La dragona blanca que vio eso rápidamente se dirigió hasta una de las cavernas y al rato volvió con un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde oscuro, se lo entrego a la líder de los dragones que lo tomo y bebió de un solo trago, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro y volver a la normalidad.

–Maldito celo – murmuro Ember luego de que hiciera efecto la poción.

Todos los dragones a cierta edad entran en la etapa de celo y Ember no era la excepción. En ese momento ellos tenían que buscar una pareja para procrear ya que de no ser así, el celo se volvería cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de llevar a cualquiera a cometer un acto carnal con el que estuviera más cerca.

–Señorita Ember no puede seguir así, si lo prolonga solo se hará mas daño – le reclamo la dragona blanca como si fuera una madre preocupada por su hija.

Pretendientes no le faltaban, hasta incluso muchos dragones se presentaron ante ella todo orgullosos como siempre eran común en aquella raza, ofreciéndose a calmar su celo ya que todos los machos podían oler las feromonas emanando de ella, lo cual los incitaba a ganarse el titulo de pareja de la Señora Dragona.

Ember en cada ocasión los rechazaba secamente o hasta incluso obligaba a sus guardias que los botaran si el pretendiente se ponía terco como hace unas horas había pasado con un dragón rojo llamado Garble, el cual ni siendo cinco veces rechazado entendía que Ember no quería nada con él y mucho menos después de lo que paso en el Reto del Fuego.

–Soy fuerte, aguantare si es posible toda mi vida, ahora ten lista una hoja para redactar el tratado de paz entre ponis y dragones, lo he prolongado mucho y ya es hora de hacerlo – menciono mientras se acomodaba en su trono y esperaba que la dragona blanca trajera las cosas encargadas.

A pesar de lo fuerte que era, sabía muy bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sea consumida por su celo de dragón pero si eso llegara a pasar, primero se amarraría las alas y saltaría del risco más alto hacia una muerte segura que ser pareja de cualquiera de esos dragones por dos motivos. Uno era que todos ellos solo querían ser su pareja por su titulo, no importa cuánto intentara, los dragones de su reino aun eran ambiciosos, eso era algo que no podría cambiar en tan poco tiempo, y lo segundo era algo más personal y es que ella… con su actitud ruda y fría, nunca… ¡Nunca! Aceptaría ser la dominada en una relación.

Si, así es, a Ember siempre le gustaba ser dominante en cualquier aspecto y hasta incluso en una relación, ser la que estuviera al mando mientras su pareja obedecía sin poner peros todas su ordenes y hasta incluso… algunas de sus fantasías personales.

Pero para desgracia de ella ningún dragón estaría dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado para complacerla, siendo sumiso y besando sus pies. Así que prefería no tener ninguna pareja porque sabía que si escogía cualquier dragón del reino lo terminaría matando porque este se negara a obedecerla.

–Demonios – murmuro al sentir un calor creciente en su interior, cada vez la poción perdía su efecto más rápido, necesitaba una más fuerte si no quería perderse en la lujuria.

–Aquí traigo los papeles y la tinta Señorita Dragón Ember – menciono la dragona blanca entrando a la sala del trono.

–Bien comencemos – se aclaro un poco la garganta mientras la otra dragona se preparaba para escribir – _"Regente del reino de los ponis, me dirijo cordialmente a usted para…"_

Y así siguió hablando, usando palabra refinadas que fueron plasmadas por su asistenta, y aunque estaba enfocada en crear el pacto de alianza formal entre ponis y dragones; una parte de su mente aun se encontraba pensando en su problema de celo.

De continuar así tendría que mandar a los otros dragones de su reino a que le traigan los mejores chamanes para que crearan una poción lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar su celo o por lo menos prolongarlo por más tiempo, porque era imposible encontrar a un dragón sumiso y obediente que esté dispuesto a degradar su orgullo para complacer sus más bajos deseos.

–"… he aprendió que la amistad no es ajena a otras especies como los dragones, y eso se lo debo gracias a su estudiante Twilight, su amiga Rarity y en especial al pequeño e inocente dragón Spike…" – Se quedo en completo silencio cuando a su mente llego la imagen del pequeño dragón verde.

Ese dragón criado por ponis era completamente opuesto a los dragones de su reino, no era orgulloso, tampoco avaricioso, de hecho era amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y hasta incluso dar algo tan importante a alguien solo por considerarlo su amigo, muestra de ello era el cetro que sostenía en su garra izquierda.

–Un dragón diferente – musito en voz tan baja que ni quiera en aquella cueva donde reinaba el silencio se podía escuchar.

–¿Perdón, dijo algo señorita? – pregunto la dragona blanca.

Pero Ember ni siquiera le respondió, su mente estaba sumergida pensando en el dragoncito verde, él aunque fuera un dragón no se comportaba como uno y para ella era perfecto… él era perfecto para terminar con su padecimiento.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro y con su lengua draconiana paso seductoramente por labios azules.

–¿Se… señorita? – pregunto asustada al ver el extraño comportamiento de su líder, al parecer el efecto de la poción había pasado demasiado rápido, ya estaba a punto de ir a buscar otra pero de la nada la hoja así como la pluma le fue arrebatada de sus garras.

Cuando busco los objetos vio frente a ella a Ember que escribía rápidamente en el tratado de alianza con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

–Listo – dijo feliz y le entrego la pluma a su asistenta, pero ella se quedo con la hoja – tengo que irme.

–¿A dónde señorita? – no salía de su asombro, en un comienzo su Señora Dragón estaba con una expresión molesta, luego de seriedad y ahora… ¿feliz?

–A llevar el tratado personalmente al reino de los ponis.

–Pe… pero podemos enviar a uno de los dragones a que lo entreguen – trato de hacerla entrar en razón para que no abandonara el reino dragón.

–Sera rápido y mientras tanto tú estarás a cargo en mi ausencia – la dragona blanca se quedo sin palabras.

Antes de que pudiera mencionar cualquier cosa, Ember ya estaba en el cielo llevándose consigo la hoja pero dejando el cetro en el suelo para ella.

A solo unas horas de salir del reino dragón, Ember surcaba los cielos sosteniendo con su vida el tratado de alianza de ponis y dragones… con algunas modificaciones hechas por ella. No se preocupaba mucho por dejar su reino a cargo de su asistenta, después de todo ella le había servido fielmente a su padre y hasta incluso había velado por ella cuando era más pequeña. Ahora su objetivo principal era tener entre sus garras a cierto dragoncito morado, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

–Serás mío Spike – soltó una risa pervertida mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

…

 _PAAM!_

–Spike ten más cuidado – le reprendió una alicornio morada que estaba sentada en un trono de cristal mientras que con su magia levitaba un libro frente a ella.

–Lo… lo siento Twilight, los recogeré de una vez – dijo el dragón morado que llevaba… ¿Un delantal rosa?

–Muy bien, no olvides que hay que limpiar uno de los cuartos del castillo que está lleno de polvo.

–Si lo sé Twilight – menciono mientras recogía los libros en el suelo – _*Nunca había sentido un escalofrió tan grande*_ – pensó ya que ese escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de la cola hasta su cabeza y que por consiguiente le hizo botar los libros sin querer.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hola que tal, tal vez me conocerán por el fic Spike The Hunter que es el más popular que tengo y si no me conocen bueno me presento soy The only 95 je je je. Si, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía algunos fic de Spike, que puedo decir la diosa de la inspiración llego de improviso XD. Si veo que a ustedes lectores les gusta entonces lo continuare, así que déjenmelo saber con sus comentarios, bueno eso es todo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego.  
PD: Para los que siguen el fic de Spike The Hunter, este mes publicare si o si el capitulo final.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Spakle, estudiante de la princesa Celestia y ahora princesa de la amistad, se encontraba sentada en uno de los tronos mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

Aunque tenga el cargo de princesa, no ejerce ninguna labor diplomática de momento y los trabajos que le manda su maestra eran muy simples, sin embargo como es común para la alicornio morada, sus pensamientos la torturaban con absurdas ideas de cómo un día para otro su maestra le dejaría a cargo de reino entero tan grande como Equestria y ella al no estar preparada llevaría ese reino a la ruina, decepcionando a Celestia que como castigo la desterraría de Equestria.

– _*Spike porque tardas*_ – pensó con un gesto de dolor llevándose un casco a la cabeza.

Debido a esos descabellados pensamientos, todos los días se amanecía leyendo diversos libros de diplomacia, economía avanzada y estadística aplicada, todo para estar preparada para el dichoso día que nunca llegaría, sacrificando sus horas de sueños, porque ahora apenas dormía 3 horas al día y el resto se la pasaba estudiando por lo cual siempre paraba de mal humor y con unos terribles dolores de cabeza, sin olvidar que hay veces se quedaba dormida en medio de sus estudios.

–Heno y fiestas al pueblo – menciono mientras anotaba en su libreta con una pluma usando su magia, algo interesante que había encontrado en el libro que estaba leyendo.

 _CRASH!_

Twilight cayó de espaldas con todo y su trono, no por el susto, sino por la fuerte corriente de aire. Cuando se levanto se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien que nunca crearía volver a ver, se encontraba ahora mismo sobre la mesa y mapa de Equestria.

–¡Princesa Ember! – gritó de sorpresa la alicornio.

Sintió un poco de frio en la sala, giro su cabeza confundida, se suponía que la ventana debía estar cerrada, ahí se percato que la hermosa ventana multicolor estaba hecha añicos en el piso, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, por mas princesa que fuera Ember, eso no le daba derecho a irrumpir en su castillo y destruir su ventana, eso sumado a su mal humor por el sueño, estuvo a punto de reprenderle a la dragona pero Ember se paro imponente frente a ella esfumando por completo el enojo de Twilight.

–¿¡DONDE ESTA SPIKE!?

La alicornio por algún motivo se sintió intimidada por aquel grito, ni siquiera la voz real de la princesa Luna llegaba a ponerla en ese estado, algo en la voz de la dragona le decía que era mejor no contradecirla si quería salir con vida.

–Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿¡DONDE ESTA SPIKE!? – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

A este punto Ember ya estaba a nada de ser consumida por su Celo, tanto así que uso aquella mirada que usaban los dragones cuando les quieren quitar su tesoro. Usarlo contra la princesa poni era una mala jugada, pero no podía aguantar más, necesitaba al dragoncito urgentemente.

–Sp… Spike es… esta en… el bo… bosque Everfree do… donde…

 _CRASH!_

Apenas escucho el nombre del bosque, la dragona salió disparada volando hacia esa dirección y de paso rompiendo otra ventana.

Twilight cayó sentada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, le temblaban los cascos, ni todos los villanos que había enfrentado la hicieron temblar como lo había hecho Ember.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse aunque sea un poco, noto en el suelo una hoja con algo escrito, al ojo pudo sacar que esa no era su letra.

Con su magia levanto la hoja y lo puso frente a ella, lo primero que leyó le intereso en gran medida, pero no fue hasta llegar al último párrafo que su expresión había cambiado a una de completo horror.

–¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A SPIKE! – Se fue hasta la puerta de la sala pero se detuvo al recordar la mirada de la dragona – no… no puedo enfrentarme a ella yo sola… ¡LA CHICAS!

…

Vemos a nuestro buen amigo Spike llevando entre sus manos un libro, él estaba sentado en una banca en medio de la sala de la casa de Zecora. El dragoncito esperaba pacientemente jugueteando con sus piernas, a que llegara la cebra con los ingredientes para un remedio que aliviara los dolores de cabeza de su amiga.

Estos días Twilight ha estado con aquella idea en la cabeza y a pesar de que Spike le repetía una y otra vez que eso nunca iba a pasar, ella de mala gana le ordenaba que se la dejara sola o que limpiara el castillo. No se molestaba con su amiga, la conocía desde muy pequeño y sabia que ella era así, la quería como una hermana mayor… una hermana mayor muy paranoica cabe recalcar, pero solo era cuestión de espera a que algo la haga entrar en razón, y por algo él se refería a sus otras 5 amigas.

El dragón bostezo en su asiento, lo malo es que él también a estado padeciendo con la paranoia de Twilight, limpiar el castillo era una ardua tarea, diversos cuartos que no se llegaban a usar, en un par de días se llenaban de polvo a pesar de que las ventadas de esos cuartos siempre estaban cerradas. Como extrañaba la biblioteca donde en un solo día podías limpiar hasta el mínimo rincón de ese lugar y sin mucho esfuerzo, ahora tenía que emplear un mandil nada masculino para no ensuciarse de más sacando todo el polvo del castillo.

El aburrimiento se comenzaba a apoderarse del dragón morado por lo que abrió su libro para continuar su lectura, no lo había abierto antes porque pensaba que Zecora no se tardaría mucho pero por lo visto si se tomaría su tiempo, así que aprovechando que la cebra no estaba, continuaría leyendo tranquilo sin temor a que lo descubran ¿pero que contenía ese libro se preguntaran? Pues era un simple libro de historia de fantasía, pero este era uno de esos libros que Twilight no le dejaba leer al dragón, el primer motivo es que ese libro era muy violento para la edad del dragoncito y el segundo es que… bueno… los dragones son como los malos en esa historia.

Se trataba de un mundo ficticio donde habían ponis cazadores de monstruos que aunque suene redundante cazaban monstruos pero en realidad llamaban monstruo a varios tipos de dragones cuyo nombre mencionan como wyvern pero con solo leer las características se pueden intuir que son dragones.

Con el nuevo castillo llego un gran cargamento de libros de parte de Celestia donde sin querer también fueron enviados por error esos libros. En un principio Twilight pensó destruirlos pero su amor a estos no se los permitió y al final término ocultándolos de la vista de su asistente número uno, pensando que tal vez al leerlos él se considere a sí mismo como una criatura peligrosa como narran en esas historias. Pero ahora que estaba tan preocupada por esa idea en su cabeza no se percato cuando Spike sin querer encontró esos libros mientras limpiaba.

–¿Un gato dorado? – se pregunto a sí mismo el dragón al llegar a una parte interesante del libro.

Pese a tener bestias enormes, con atemorizantes colmillo y que escupían fuego, Spike mas se sintió identificado con el poni protagonista de la historia, era un potro terrestre de pelaje rojo con crin blanca que curiosamente tenía su misma edad.

Según el libro, aquel potrillo se iba a suicidar lanzándose desde un abismo ya que un dragón había matado a sus padres dejándolo a él completamente solo, pero antes de saltar un gato de pelaje dorado se apareció detrás de él… ven, por ese motivo el libro tenia partes muy fuertes para los pequeños de la edad de Spike, pero aun así él lo seguía leyendo interesado.

Él era mas de comics como el de las Power Ponys, donde con imágenes y solo unas palabras relataban las hazañas de las heroínas y su asistente, pero tenía que admitir que este libro a pesar de no tener imágenes estaba captando toda su atención y eso solo con leer la sinopsis que decía que se narraba la vida de un potro que poco a poco se convertía en un cazador hasta ser conocido en todas la aldeas como el "Cazador Errante" de nombre Sato…

 _PAAM!_

Del susto rápidamente Spike cerró su libro y se lo puso en la espalda ocultándolo de una manera muy torpe.

El dragón trato de ver quien era la que estaba al frente suyo pero la luz del sol dándole directamente en la cara solo le dejo ver una silueta que poco a poco comenzaba tomar una forma familia.

–¿Ember? – Una vez aclarado su vista, vio frente a él a la dragona – ¡Ember! – dijo feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

El inocente dragón no pudo ver la retorcida sonrisa que se formo en la cara de la dragona, ni el leve vapor que salía de su rostro o el sonrojo que adornaba sus escamosas mejillas.

Ember estuvo volando por todo el bosque guiándose mas que nada por su olfato agudo de dragón para ubicar a su pequeña presa, no fue hasta que sobrevolando un árbol con extrañas decoraciones donde pudo sentir su aroma junto con otro muy fuerte dentro del árbol, un aroma femenino, eso la puso furiosa ya que como bien es sabido, los dragones son muy posesivos con sus pertenencias… y para ella Spike le pertenecía.

Entro rompiendo la puerta, fue un total alivio para ella encontrar al dragón solo y que el otro olor solo estaba impregnado en el resto de cosas de ese lugar, porque posiblemente hubiera terminado matando a la fémina que estuviera cerca de Spike.

–Es un gusto volver a verte Ember – bajo el dragón de la banca dejando su libro para saludar a su amiga con un amigable abrazo.

El dragón de improviso fue tirado al piso, una cola celeste envolvió sus piernas y dos garras sostuvieron sus brazos quedando totalmente sometido el pequeño.

–¿Em… Ember? – pregunto con un poco de miedo el dragón.

Cuando pudo ver su rostro, noto que ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sádica mientras jadeaba repetidas veces.

–Em… Ember… me estas… asustado – menciono con mucho temor Spike no sabiendo que le pasaba a su amiga.

La lord de los dragones ya no estaba en sus cabales, se encontraba consumida por su Celo, todo atisbo de cordura se perdió al ver la carita asustada de Spike que la extasiaba de sobremanera mientras que a su mente llegaban miles de ideas de qué hacer con aquel dragoncito en ese momento… oh si, el lugar iba a terminar en un desastre y con un Spike posiblemente traumado de por vida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de "comerse" al pobre, pequeño e inocente dragoncito, algo cayó al lado de ellos levantando una densa cortina de humo celeste que a los segundos se disperso dejando ver a ambos dragones tirados en el suelo y roncando.

Por la entra sin puerta, entro Zecora que camino hasta estar cerca a Spike mirándolo con pena.

–Yo preocupándome cuando tú llegues a esa edad – luego miro a Ember – y viene una dragona a reclamarte como su propiedad.

Soltando un largo suspiro se fue hasta un estante donde tomo un frasco con una sustancia verde fosforescente y con un papel pegado en aquel frasco que tenía el dibujo de un dragón.

–Trabajando un largo tiempo llevo, mas todavía no está completo – miro otra vez a Ember – pero es mejor que tener a una dragona calenturienta, queriendo a Spike robar su inocencia.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Je je je hola… si ya sé que quieren matarme por demorarme mucho, los entiendo yo también soy lector pero es que entre los parciales, las tareas, los videosjuegos, etc. No encontraba la inspiración para continuar, ojo dije inspiración porque tiempo si tuve en algunos momentos pero no sirve escribir si no estás inspirado, créanme es como ir a dar un examen sin haber estudiado nada, yo soy más de los que actualizan cuando la inspiración toca a su puerta y mayormente me inspiro en escenas de acción escuchando música rock o hasta de anime y en este fic no encontraba la inspiración, hasta que vi un poco de shotacon con mujeres maduras… quiero decir me tome mucho tiempo para meditar, por fin me llego la inspiración, pero bueno llego la hora del acostumbrado respuestas de reviews lo cual siempre hago, ahora vamos a contestar a los 41 comentarios… esperen (Vuelve a ver la cantidad de nuevo) 41 comentarios… ¡OH DIOS MÍO 41 COMENTARIOS! Nunca tuve tantos en un solo capitulo, el máximo fue de 30… me van a doler las manos después de contestar todos… lo hare rápido.

– _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS :**_

 _sabeee20:_ Gracias men.

 _angelsoul99:_ Así como viene también se va la inspiración bro, esta vez te ganaron el primer comentario XD, bueno saludos Angel, a ti y a tu familia :3.

 _AlvaRoom:_ Si descuida amigo ya las corregí junto con otros errores del primer capítulo. No sé que le paso a mi Word que no me salían esos errores y los pasaba por alto. Pues en este fic Spike tendría entre 11 y 13 y Ember entre 18 y 20, no te podría dar algo exacto por eso te doy un aproximado, con las CMC no me meto pero porque no se vería igual a un corcel persiguiendo a tres potrillas, como a una dragona persiguiendo a un dragoncito 7w7. No te puede atrapar la ONU si no hay ONU en Equestria (Inserte su respectivo meme aquí). Suerte men.

 _Sadtastic:_ Tienes más cuentas que fics Xopita XD, 7wwwww7 y apenas está comenzando. Alguien dijo shotacon XD. Espero verte comentando mas seguido men que apenas si comentas mis fics :'v

 _Warlus999:_ Acá el siguiente capitulo bro.

 _Deadly Ice 88 :_ Gracias amigo, ya que me dijiste que tu favorita es Ember creo que este fic si es de tu agrado 7w7.

 _max208:_  
(Primer comentario): Acá esta men, salió mas rápido de lo esperado espero que la noticia haya llegado a todos XD, si necesitas una ayuda en algo solo avisa bro ;)  
(Segundo comentario): Se nota que te gusta mucho este fic, creo que algo me dice que cuando te mande ese PM con la noticia diste tu brinco de alegría XD.

 _jmdrg:_ Si me conoces, conmigo puedes esperar de todo.

 _Wowdeshal:_ Tu qué crees 7w7

 _Anonimo:_ Claro men aunque no soy muy activo en Wattpad tratare de entrar algún día aunque no prometo mucho ya que soy olvidadizo XD

 _Guest:(1)_ Spike The Hunter aun esta en los preludios men.

 _Guest:(2)_ Lo dudo mucho, este fic esta más centrado en la comedia, en otros fics que tengo si me dedico más a una trama profunda e interesante.

 _killer hollow :_ Gracias. Creo que fuiste troleado como muchos XD.

 _Guest:(3)_ Va a tener traumas el pequeño 7w7. Je je je creo que también caíste en la broma esa del final de Spike The Hunter XD.

 _johaniivangmail:_ No quiero meter personajes más allá de los que salieron en la serie así que dudo que haya dragonas aparte de Ember, mas que nada porque esta las mataría si se acercan a su "Tesoro" :P.

 _silver werwhod:_ Gracias bro, saludos igualmente.

 _rompeordenes:_ Pues aquí la continuación bro, disfrútalo.

 _Alvaro :  
_(Primer comentario): Oh si amigo, ellas tendrán algo que decir al respecto en el siguiente capítulo.  
(Segundo comentario): Se salvo el dragón… por ahora.

 _misery680:_ Ah veo que tú también eres un hombre de cultura. jpg XD creó tienes los mismo gustos que un amigo mío que le encanta este fic también, me lo ha estado pidiendo por días luego de que saque el primer capítulo.

 _Fluttershy1765:_ Muchas gracias :D

 _Rafael:_ Pues nada bonito… dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno 7w7

 _Guest:(4)_ Me alegra que te guste, he aquí la continuación.

 _jeffersongongora:_ He iluminado vuestra mente hermano y le enseñado que hay mas caminos a la rikura, ahora ve y comparte la palabra con tus más allegados… creo que debo dejar de automedicarme, Ember planeo muchas cosas 7w7, saludos bro.

 _bassily:_ Otro que cayó en la broma del final de Spike The Hunter XD. Gracias amigo y las cosas apenas están comenzando en este fic 7w7.

 _Trowua:_ No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda… no la verdad es que andaba matándome estudiando, la universidad me roba mucho tiempo e inspiración :'v, pero ESTOY DE VUELTA BABY.

 _elias22:_ JA JA JA bueno dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno 7w7

 _Vegetto blue:  
_ (Primer comentario): Gracias bro, me alegra que te guste ambos fics.  
(Segundo comentario): Aca esta bro, gózalo.

 _Guest:(5)_ Y eso que apenas comienza 7w7

 _Caogsi:_ ¿Por qué no ambas? :v

 _LA O.N.U:_ (C va a ocultar a su loli) Si quitas la prohibición de las lolis escribo más rápido :'v

 _Esqueletico:_ Dependiendo de qué tan droga… perdón, de que tan borra… rayos maldito teclado, quiero decir de qué tan loco para escribir los siguientes capítulos, aunque lo de las dragonas lo voy descartando de ante mano, no quiero meter OC, prefiero trabajar con los personajes de la misma serie en este fic.

 _FearWolfBlue98:_ Adivina 7w7

 _rafael:_ Thanks bro.

 _Guest:(6)_ Ya esta, perdón la tardanza.

 _Oddeye-ragingdragon:_ Continuado :D

 _Espadachin de la Luz :_ Con ver el periódico ya sabias que lo iba a continuar, aunque fue más pronto de lo previsto.

 _BigDragon500:_ Estamos igual men, de hecho en mi fic de Spike The Hunter planeo poner a Ember donde conocerá a un Spike cazador más maduro tanto mental como físicamente, ya te puedes dar una idea de lo que se vendrá luego 7w7

 _NewerManager223:_ Acá esta men, tu también influiste para continuarlo ;)

– _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS :**_

 **The only 95:** Para los que siguen mi otro fic de Spike The Hunter no les habrá sido muy difícil notar la gran referencia en este capítulo XD, no sé, la idea de por fin hacer un fic de la historia de Satoru está entrando cada vez más a mi cabeza, tal vez algún día me anime, pero bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguir la historia, así como seguirme a mí, ya que la inspiración llego la encerrare en mi sótano para que no escape. Espero sus comentarios, amenazas, etc. Yo soy the only 95, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

La cabeza le daba vueltas a la dragona de escamas celestes que padecía para enfocar su vista.

—Mi cabeza — gimió al tratarse de levantar pero apenas si pudo moverse al sentir algo en sus muñecas y piernas — _*Que rayos*_

Ember se encontraba en una cama con sus extremidades amarradas en esta con lo que parecían lianas que sorprendentemente no se rompían por más fuerza que usara para liberarse.

—Fueron bañadas en una sustancia especial la cual aumenta su resistencia de forma abismal.

La Lord dragón al escuchar aquella voz se percato que no estaba sola y efectivamente, en el extremo final de la cama se encontraba una cebra que sentada en una silla la vigilaba atentamente teniendo entre sus cascos un frasco con una sustancia desconocida.

—¿Quién eres tú y porque te atreviste a someterme así, acaso no sabes quién soy? — pronuncio furiosa ya que como un orgulloso dragón que era ella, no se permitía que alguien la humille de esta manera.

—Eso es fácil de responder al solo saber lo que atreviste hacer — respondió Zecora mientras guardaba el frasco con adormecedor que no iba a necesitar.

—¿Atreverme hacer? A que te refie... — cayó en cuenta entonces lo que quería decir la cebra.

A pesar de lo nublado de sus pensamiento luego de salir de su reino, pudo armar en su cabeza todos los sucesos que habían acontecido y no ayudaba mucho la última imagen mental en su cabeza de un pequeño dragón morado mirándola con temor.

—Yo... yo... — de alguna manera creía que su celo le había hecho cometer lo impensable.

—A tiempo llegue a detenerte, antes de que hagas algo impertinente.

—De que estás hablando, es obvio que si hice algo, sino estaría aun con mi celo presente — exclamo molesta.

—Tu celo no desapareció por consumar tu acto con el pequeño dragón, sino por algo de mi intervención.

—Podrías explicar claramente y sin rimas que me desespera.

—Que te di una poción para aliviar tu celo — menciono simplemente la cebra mientras desataba los nudos de las lianas que tenían prisionera a Ember.

—Eso es imposible, ya intente con las pociones y apenas si alivian un poco los síntomas — dijo mientras se paraba para encarar a la cebra.

—Es comprensible aquello mas lo que yo te di ya iba trabajando mucho tiempo.

—Espera, déjame ver si entendí — la Lord de los dragones se sobo el hocico hastiada — en serio quieres que crea que estuviste trabajando en una poción para anular los efectos de un celo de un dragón cuando claramente no tenía un uso práctico para ti o cualquier poni a kilómetros a la redonda.

—Esa poción la iba a usar en alguien más, para ser más precisos en el pequeño que ibas a ultrajar — respondió como si nada la cebra.

Ahora era más claro para Ember, esa opción era para Spike y con mucha razón, si el pequeño llegaba a la edad del celo no iban haber dragonas a no ser que vuele varios kilómetros, pero hasta que eso pasara, lo más seguro es que las yeguas a su alrededor pagarían las consecuencias, después de todo un celo descontrolado te llevaba a hacer locuras.

—Bien creo que te debo agradecer poni rayado, gracias a ti mi celo llego a su fin así que puedo volver a mi reino — dijo Ember que sintió como se quitaba una pesada carga de encima.

—La poción de tu celo no te libró.

Esas simples palabras congelaron a la dragona.

—Pe... pero tu dijiste que...

—Dije que llevaba trabajando un largo tiempo en aquella poción, mas nunca aclare que estaba completo.

—Eso significa que me celo volverá — la pesada carga volvió otra vez a su espalda — cuanto tiempo tengo.

—No tengo idea, estaba trabajando con esa poción con gran esfuerzo y paciencia para cuando Spike llegara a esa edad y así anular por completo su celo.

Estas solo eran mas y mas malas noticias para Ember, aquella poción incompleta si había anulado su celo pero ¿cuánto tiempo? Eso era lo que le agobiaba ¿Y si volvía mañana? Se preguntaba con temor Ember ya que de ser así su celo iba a volver con una fuerza aun mayor.

— _*No puedo volver aun a mi reino, no importa como lo mire, necesito de Spike si o si*_ — esta era ella pensando racionalmente, no su celo que antes la había llenado de ideas morbosas de qué hacer con el pequeño dragón.

—Ya que recuperada estas, ayudarme con el dragón deberás — pronuncio Zecora mientras salía del cuarto.

—Bien, pero deja de rimar que es molesto — bufo la dragona mientras la acompañaba.

.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Ponyville, 5 de las portadoras de la armonía esperaban pacientes a su amiga Twilight que fuerza les había obligado a dejar sus obligaciones personales para decirles que la esperaran inmediatamente afuera de la entrada de Ponyville.

—Ahora que le pasa a la cerebrito — Soltó molesta Rainbow la cual había sido despertada de improviso por la portadora de la magia.

—Se volvió tan loca como una cabra porque entro casi tirando la puerta del granero que a Big le costó arreglar — menciono Applejack.

—Cuando entro a la tienda creí que quería algún Cupcake pero con su magia me saco de la tienda y yo pensé que era para llevarme a alguna fiesta sorpresa pero luego pensé que raro porque mi Pinkie sentido no me advirtió de alguna sorpresa entonces yo... — Applejack con su casco callo a la poni rosa que comenzó a desvariar con su relato.

—Espanto a mis animalitos en la hora de su comida — agrego débilmente Fluttershy.

—Es que ninguna se dio cuenta de la situación — dijo Rarity ganándose la atención de todas — ¡Twilight tiene unas ojeras terribles y una crin como un nido de pájaros, como siendo ahora una princesa puede salir así a la calle! — soltó horrorizada la unicornio modista que lo único que le preocupaba era el aspecto de su amiga.

—Creí que ibas a mencionar el motivo por el que nos llamo — agrego la pegaso de melena de arcoíris.

Ninguna de ellas sabia el porqué su amiga las había llamando, apenas Twilight dijo que la esperen en ese lugar.

—Ya llegue chicas, lo siento por la tardanza, tenía que buscar esto.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga percatándose que elevando con su magia tenía un...

—¡UN LIBRO, NOS LLAMASTE POR UN LIBRO! — soltó furiosa Rainbow.

—Compañera respeto tu amor por aquellas cosas pero tenía mucho trabajo en la granja por hacer — dijo Applejack.

—No, no es el libro por el que las llame, sino por esto — con su magia elevo una carta que tenía entre sus alas.

—¿Una carta? — preguntaron todas a la vez.

—Sí, esta carta tiene en su contenido algo de suma importancia que si es aceptado o no, podría traer la desgracia a Equestria — sentencio Twilight helando la sangre del resto de las portadoras.

.

Ember y Zecora entraron a otro cuarto en donde una cama se encontraba en un profundo sueño un pequeño dragón morado que se acurrucaba haciéndose bolita.

— _*Se ve muy tierno*_ — pensó un poco apenada Ember.

Otro en lo que destacaba Spike del resto de dragones de su reino que eran tan desagradables incluso cuando dormían rascándose si vergüenza partes privadas de su cuerpo y soldando ronquidos que hacían temblar la cueva.

—¿Quieres despertarlo? — le pregunto Zecora.

La Lord de los dragones simplemente asintió y se acerco a la cama donde reposaba el dragón, si estuviera consumida por su celo apostaría que ni siquiera podía contenerse al ver tan vulnerable a Spike, como un presa fácil que se entregaba en bandeja de plata.

— _*Si... tan cerca... tan vulnerable*_

Un pequeño hilo de saliva escurrió de su boca, poco a poco su garra abierta se acercaba al pequeño dragoncito mientras ella expectante veía la oportunidad para hacerlo suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más, pero en ese preciso momento con su garra a solo centímetros de Spike, ella volvió en sí y se percato de lo que iba a hacer, rápidamente alejo su garra y se limpio la saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

— _*Que rayos, que fue lo que paso*_ — de alguna manera inexplicable su celo volvió aunque fue solo por unos segundos pero volvió.

—Mmm... que paso — dijo el pequeño Spike que comenzó a estirarse en la cama — ¿Ember, eres tú? — pregunto el confundido dragón una vez que su vista se aclaro y pudo ver a la Lord de los dragones.

— _*¿Acaso no recuerda nada?*_ — se pregunto la dragona que sintió un gran alivio en su interior ya que seria difícil explicar si él recordaba como ella lo tumbo y se puso encima.

—¿Zecora? — pregunto Spike al ver también a la cebra en el cuarto — Ya recuerdo, vine a verte para una poción para aliviar dolores de cabeza, estaba esperándote en la sala cuando creo haber visto entrar a Ember tumbando la puerta pero… no recuerdo que mas paso — Lo ultimo dicho hizo que Ember soltara un suspiro de alivio.

—La dragona aquí a mi lado te va a explicar de lo que hace unos momentos te acaba de pasar.

Con los ojos entre cerrados Ember vio con molestia a la cebra porque prácticamente se estaba librando de mentirle a Spike para que ella lo hiciera.

— _*Por lo menos me hubiera dado algo de tiempo para inventarme algo*_ — pensó ya que ni loca pensaba decirle que estuvo a punto de violarlo por culpa de su celo — Veras Spike, yo estaba yendo hacia Ponyville buscándolos a ti y a tus amigas para que le entregaran una carta a su princesa… ah… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Celestia — agrego Spike.

—Sí, ella, bueno continuando, cuando estaba sobrevolando el bosque yo… escuche… un ruido… ¡Si eso un ruido muy extraño!, y cuando baje por curiosidad buscando ese ruido extraño, me encontré con esta casa árbol, luego escuche tu voz por lo que tumbe la puerta pensando que estabas en peligro, pero una especie de humo celeste estaba cubriendo todo el lugar y me desmalle.

La Lord de los dragones mira expectante a Spike con mucho nerviosismo ya que si él no se creía su mentira no le quedaba de otra que decirle la verdad, una verdad que puede llegar a asustarlo y posiblemente haga que él no quiera ni siquiera estar cerca de ella, el solo pensar que él su primer amigo la evite le provocaba un dolor punzante en su pecho.

—Si… puede que algunos de los frascos de Zecora haya provocado ese humo celeste, si es lo más seguro, igualmente gracias por preocuparte por mi Ember eres una gran amiga — dijo Spike que miraba con una gran sonrisa a la dragona.

—Sí, de nada Spike — le respondió Ember mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa al saber que el pequeño dragón morado se trago su mentira.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

—Al parecer más invitados tengo, puedes tú recibirlos mientras a nuestro dragón entretengo — le dijo a la dragona de escamas azuladas.

Ember gruño levemente, no porque una cebra le estuviera mandando sino porque al decir **NUESTRO DRAGÓN** se escuchaba como si Spike fuera también propiedad de aquella cebra, claro que Zecora no lo decía de esa manera pero Ember se lo tomo así y lo peor es que a ella se molesto tanto que incluso pensó en golpearla y llevarse a Spike lejos a una cueva donde no puedan ser molestados mientras se ocupada de entrenar al pequeño e inocente dragoncito para que la complazca de mil y un maneras.

—Si… ya voy — soltó en un murmullo Ember.

Mientras bajas las escaleras respiraba agitadamente recuperando otra vez la cordura, no sabía cómo pero su celo había vuelto repentinamente y de la misma manera se fue, esa cebra tenía razón la poción que la hizo beber aun no estaba completa desgraciadamente.

—Pero por lo menos puedo controlarme más que antes — se dijo a si misma aunque si fuera por ella prefería vivir sin ese estúpido celo de dragón.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

—¡Ya voy! — grito la dragona harta de estas visitas que venían en el momento más inoportuno — ¿Qué quieren? — dijo mientras abría la puerta sin ver a los que estaban al otro lado.

—Princesa Ember, quiero discutir con usted seriamente este tratado de alianza — Soltó Twilight con la voz más formal que pudo mientras levantaba con su magia la hoja frente a la dragona.

La Lord de los dragones abrió grande sus ojos al ver al frente a Twilight y al resto de sus amigas de la cual solo reconocía a la unicornio blanca, luego vio la hoja que flotaba con magia.

— _*Oh genial*_ — fue lo único que pensó Ember, se había olvidado completamente de aquel tratado de paz y la última condición que escribió cuando estaba consumida por su celo, ahora que estaba más lúcida no se acordaba muy bien de lo último que escribió pero no podía ser bueno.

* * *

— _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Elias Obed Canche Chuc_ _:_ Gracias bro, oye tu si eres de los mios 7w7

 _silver werwhod:_ Aquí el siguiente capitulo bro :D

 _CrisKakis_ : Pues si mi estimado amigo Crisk, veremos si Spike puede salir casto de esta XD.

 _El solitario_ _:_ Esa fic lo subiere cuando se me ocurra algo :v

 _killer hollow_ : Oh aun me acuerdo de ese capítulo de Spike The Hunter, aprendí mi lección :'v

 _max208_ : Te iba a avisar por PM pero quería que fuera una sorpresa :)

 _khan18_ : Jejeje esa era una referencia que todos pudieron captar.

 _elias22_ _:_ Si se da el caso 7v7

 _jeffersongongora_ : En ese caso diría que no importa cuánto corra, no podrá esconderse de Ember 7u7

 _FearWolfBlue98_ : Si, hace tiempo que no veo un fic de Ember y el ultimo que vi y me llamo la atención no ha actualizado en meses… con que así se sienten ustedes :'v

 _misery680_ _:_ Pues un amigo mío planea escribir un fic de Spike, no me dijo de que va la trama pero conociéndolo se que no decepcionara 7u7.

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:_ Veo una cuenta muerta :v. Oye shi bro 7w7, para cuando el fic prro. No se bro sobre el clopero aun no llega la inspiración.

 _LA ONU_ _:_ De hecho las lolis no eran para mí, sino para mi bro el comentario de arriba, yo prefiero las milks 7u7.

 _NewerManager223_ _  
_(Primer comentario): Bueno para mí Ember tendría entre 18 y 21 años de edad, en la serie nunca lo llegaron a aclarar.  
(Segundo comentario): Acuérdate que Spike vive en un mundo lleno de armonía y paz de los ponis, no creo que le hayan explicado lo de las flores y las abejas, puede que en un principio se asuste pero como dice uno con la costumbre se le agarra el gusto :v

 _AlvaRoom_ _:_ No te preocupes por eso, uno de mis OCs restringe mi libertad creativa impidiéndome escribir lemon y si lo hago él me matara, así de simple. El anime son contadas las veces que lo veo, prefiero los animes gore, misterios y de acción.

 _Shunk Kisaragi_ _:_ Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, si es que llega la inspiración jejeje.

 _sujeto delta_ _:_ Mmm… déjame pensarlo más.

 _Avro 683 Lancaster_ _:_ x2

 _pdsntk_ _:_ Joey wheeler aprueba tu comentario :v

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Me vas a hacer sonrojar men y agradezco que te guste mi fic aunque también hay mejores alla afuera, revisa mi perfil de Fanfiction para que veas mi top personal bro, se que te va a encantar… soy muy perturbadross :v

 _Trowua_ : Gracias bro, lo aprecio mucho :'D

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Tengo otro amigo escritor que también le fascina los dragones (Y a Ember por supuesto) y no te preocupes aunque demore con este fic, también saldrá en el otro fic del Spike cazador 7u7.

 _Alvaro:_ Oye zhi bro 7v7, sabes Zecora es la única que conoce del celo de los dragones, imagínate cuando se los explique a las chicas, gracias bro, saludos.

 _Oddeye—ragingdragon_ : Y ahora está listo el siguiente para que lo puedas leer :D

 _Bolsiv_ _:_ Servido estimado caballero, un capitulo condimentado con shotacon a la orden :v

 **— _FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 **The Only 95:** Hoy, por ser 14 de febrero se que muchos (Como yo :'v) estarán más solos que Plutón, por lo que para alegrarles este día decidí publicar unos de los fic que más les gusta (Spike the Hunter planeo hacerlo largo para el capitulo 24 por eso no me alcanzara para terminarlo) espero que les guste amigos y les deseo un Feliz día de la Amistad y descuento de chocolate a todos, no olviden dejar su comentario, yo soy The only 95, nos leemos luego.


End file.
